Running Away from the Cold
by ForgetMeNotXD
Summary: MacKenzie returns to the Quileute reservation after she fled. She was running away from her friends, family, and from her inheritance. Now that she's there she will remember what it feels to be warm again. (Sounds pretty dramatic,right? sorry for that, hopefully things will change in further chapters)
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the rez, it was just as I remembered it from six years ago. The woods, the earthy smell, and the poverty. I sighed, wondering for the million time if this was a good idea. Probably not. I had the sudden urge to laugh at the whole thing. They would probably kick me out before I could say 'Hi'.

Honestly, I didn't know what I was trying to prove, or to whom; Gosh I was so insane. And so dead if this didn't work out.

Maybe going back was what I needed to move on.

_Jacob held my hand tightly while the adults buried my mother, but I didn't feel anything, I was frozen, numb, empty. Alone._

_"I'll take care of you, Mac," He vowed firmly. I nodded shakingly, silently thanking him for being there. The cold winter weather didn't really bothered me, because there was a new cold that came from within me. I didn't pay attention to it at first, but then Jake looked at me frowning, "Are you okay?"_

_"Y...yes," I stuttered, panicked because of the increasing chill running through my limbs._

_"But you're freezing...-" _

_"I said I was fine!"_

_Icycles flew from my hands in every direction. Jake ducked to protect himself from the deadly ice fragments, but still some sliced his arms. _

_What did just happen?_

_Billy Black was suddenly beside Jacob, helping him out. More people gathered around to see if he was okay, Harry Clearwater approached with Sue to help Billy._

_"You're a freak!" Paul yelled. Leah smacked his arm._

_"Shut up, you're an asshole!" She defended me then, but shot me a look that echoed everybody else's. You don't belong here._

I shook my head. I was eighteen now, and this was my home, my mom was buried in this place. I wasn't going to leave until at least I got the chance to see her grave.

She was the one that started everything hooking up with a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked pass the Black's house, and I would've sworn I saw a curtain move, but nobody came out though. I continued walking until I paused before my old house. It would be just a quick come-and-go thing, no need to have my limbs tore off by someone. There was something I left here the last time and I was getting it back.

_I was mad, scared, and confused while I blindly ran back to my house. Through tears I packed everything I could. A couple of photos fell, scattering on the ground. Slowly, I picked one up, and then another. Mom and me, Dad and Mom, The three of us together, Me and Jacob. I left them there, I wasn't going to weep over them forever. I had to let them go._

Pushing the door open, I came in and bit back a gasp. It was just as I had left it, but covered in dust and cowebs, of course.

Man, I needed to stop being so melancholic and get on with it. I ran to my room and searched for the pictures, but they weren't there.

I looked under the bed and in every place I could think of.

"What are you looking for, Makenzie?" Oh god, just what I needed. I turned around and faced Billy Black, I tried not to let my surprise show when I saw him on a wheelchair. What had happened while I had been away?

I cleared my throat,"I left some pictures here when I left, where are they?"

He looked at me intently. "Jake took them. If you want them back, then it's him you've got to ask." Billy pursed his lips, "But I wouldn't recommend it, and I know you must be aware of why."

"Yes, I know. He would kill me on sight." It was bittersweet; when we were kids we used to laugh at the legends, cold ones? Spirits? For us they were just good bedtime stories, but now it was real, and they had turned against me. My former family is my enemy now.

How much did I want the pictures back? Enough to have come here, but was it enough to talk to Jacob again?

Billy sighed,"We could've worked out something... You didn't have to run away."

Silence hung between us for a moment. "We both know that's not true. I did a favor to everyone leaving."

"Did you find out who your father is?" He asked as a subtle change of topic.

I nodded,"It took some time, but I know now." I shifted my weight to my other leg, feeling awkward. "I have to go."

He wheeled himself aside to give me space as I exited the room. When I was by the door, my enhanced hearing caught a last few words, "You're very wrong, child."

...

Ask him, or don't ask him? Should I wait for him at his house? Go looking for him in the woods? No, I'd probably just encounter another wolf and I'd be dead, he would tear me apart. Ughh, I shuddered. Why the hell did I have this hope that _he _wouldn't? Because we used to be friends? I was going to be disapointed when he gives me the cold eye.

A thrill ran through my body, and I felt really stupid. This person who probably considers me an abomination, is the one I've been in love with all my life. Love is a bitch.

I stared at my coffee mug as if it held the answers I so desperately needed. It would be so much easier, if the mug gave me the answers, I wouldn't have to decide myself. Gosh, I was so strange.

"Been here for long?" A male voice asked as he took a seat across from me. We had agreed to meet in this Starbucks, and he was late.

I looked up from my mug,"Do you really care?"

He slid his sunglasses down a bit, letting me see his blazing red eyes. "Not really."

"You told me to come here, you said you had a proposal? Well, I'm listening"

He smirked and I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to talk."Okay, I'll go straight to the point. I need your help."

"I sort of figured that one out on my own."

The guy folded his arms across his chest, "A friend of mine hear about your gift, and she needs a favor. We know your economy isn't going too well, Makenzie."

I sipped from my mug feeling my insides burn from knowing some freaks were spying on me."And what are you going to offer me? A trust fund?"

"Nope, but close. Money is not a big deal for us."

"I know that, tell me what I have to do."

The guy started telling me his brilliant plan and I listened carefully to the part when I came in.

"When?" I asked finishing my coffee.

"Soon. I'll let you know." He stood up, preparing to leave.

"Hey, you didn't tell me your name."

"Riley, Riley Biers."


End file.
